


smooth

by dadvans



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Worship, M/M, PWP, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/pseuds/dadvans
Summary: Sid’s pink all over, eyes half moons as he lovingly accepts being razzed for what Zhenya can determine in a half second are his prominently hairless dick and balls. Every tenth of a second his gaze snaps over to Zhenya, and when he sees Zhenya watching him, he just gets pinker and squintier, like his smug face is going to stretch so tight it snaps.He’s doing this on purpose.





	smooth

Sid’s always been something of a peacock in the locker room. His dick is both pretty _and_ big, and as a whole he seems to be very proud of his weird body. When Zhenya was younger he got caught up in the show-offiness of Sid, and exactly how far apart his legs seemed to intentionally be at all times. Then he got older, and he started letting Sid fuck him on a regular basis, and it was easier to control his dick when he knew it was going to get the attention it deserved. Any fantasy about Sid crushing Zhenya’s skull between his thighs was being appropriately met.

Sid has still tried to get a rise out of him a few times in the locker room since, because as Zhenya’s also found out, that’s what gets Sid hot in the first place. But Zhenya has firmly kept his fucking chill through every attempt, and at this point it’s felt like a lifetime since he’s let himself get so publicly caught up in Sid’s blatant pageantry

They’re five games deep into a losing streak punctuated by a frustrating night in Washington when Sid decides to change the energy in the room by personally coming for Zhenya’s life by upping his game.

“Croz, you lose a fucking bet?” Rusty laughs when Sid comes out of the showers post-practice, dripping in his slides and nothing else, just a towel over his shoulder. Several of the other guys whistle, and Zhenya’s head snaps up.

Sid’s pink all over, eyes half moons as he lovingly accepts being razzed for what Zhenya can determine in a half second are his prominently hairless dick and balls. Every tenth of a second his gaze snaps over to Zhenya, and when he sees Zhenya watching him, he just gets pinker and squintier, like his smug face is going to stretch so tight it snaps. He’s doing this _on purpose_.

“Feels fresh, feels clean, boys,” Sid says, walking over to his stall so he can stand near his gear with his thighs parted like parenthesis, showing off. “Sometimes you gotta switch it up, try something new.”

He doesn’t find his shorts for another five minutes, and when he does, Zhenya watches him leave and can’t think about anything but the smooth skin hidden underneath. The second Sid is out, Zhenya can hear his phone buzz from his gear bag.

 **So???** The text reads. God, Zhenya’s always been so easy for him. He’s got five texts from Anna, all pictures of her and Nikita at the zoo, which means she’s not at home making him lunch, which means she and Sid definitely coordinated this. Fuck, he probably went to her for esthetician recommendations.

Zhenya doesn’t text back, because he doesn’t like to feed into Sid’s ego more than necessary, even when it is to his benefit. Instead, knowing Sid’s routines as well as his own, he breaks several speeding laws driving to Sid’s house and almost plows straight through the gate instead of punching in the code when he arrives. The front door is unlocked, and Sid is in the kitchen making sandwiches like he didn’t just text Zhenya for an afternoon blowjob. Maybe he intends to eat a sandwich and watch SportsCenter while Zhenya sucks his cock on the couch, and that’s another brand of awful hot that Zhenya can’t let himself think about yet.

“Cheddar or swiss?” Sid asks without looking up. His smile curls up to his ears as Zhenya crowds him into the counter wordlessly and gets his fingers down the elastic band of Sid’s shorts. His hair is still wet and he smells fresh like body wash.

Zhenya closes his eyes and presses a mean kiss to the curve of Sid’s neck instead of answering. Sid hums pleased underneath him.

“A bird on the street told me you might be into it,” he says, lower. He’s been waiting all day for this, Zhenya can tell, and that’s the only reason Zhenya can forgive him for trying to get him hard in the locker room; Sid’s as desperate as he is, just more quiet, more careful.

“Bird named Anya, maybe?” Zhenya asks like he doesn’t already know. If he wasn’t already married to her, he’d marry her again. His fingers dip lower under Sid’s shorts until he can feel where Sid is velvet soft around the base of his dick.

Sid breathes in sharp and leans into the touch. “She seems to know what you like.”

“Yes,” Zhenya replies, and he traces his fingers down underneath to feel where Sid’s balls are hanging heavy and smooth. He’s gonna map them with his tongue like the most dedicated cartographer, holy shit. They fill Zhenya’s palm and he strokes the backside, feeling for his taint. There’s nothing there but delicate skin and a bundle of nerves that make Sid squirm when he presses in. God, he really went all out. “Lucky me.”

Without turning Sid around to face him, he gets to his knees and pulls Sid’s shorts down with him. He loves being able to maneuver Sid just so, frame Sid’s huge ass with both hands spreading his cheeks right there without complaint, pressing him into the kitchen counter to see the waxed clean expanse of skin.

“The asshole was the best part,” Sid says, and he sounds like he’s trying not to be embarrassed about it. He’s so warm underneath Zhenya’s touch, and Zhenya waits, hovering with his breath blowing easy on Sid’s hole before he dips in for the first taste. “I chubbed up right there on the table, it felt so good.”

“Shut up,” Zhenya says in the most loving way he can manage, and then he noses in between the crease of Sid’s ass and licks one long, wet stripe up the center.

“Fuck, G,” Sid says. “Alright.”

He stops talking, but that doesn’t mean he’s quiet. Choked, hiccuping noises get caught in his throat with every breath, with every curious swipe of tongue up and over his hole, fresh and clean for Zhenya. His usual musk seems to cling to his skin wet and heavier than ever, and it’s everything in Zhenya’s power to take his time and not just gulp up the scent. He digs his thumbs into Sid’s ass to keep him stretched and open enough to cover every fresh inch of skin with his tongue. Sid is so good to him. Zhenya just wants to return the favor.

“God, that feels so good,” Sid says despite himself. He’s probably so sensitive, Zhenya thinks as makes out lazily with every inch of Sid’s still-swollen skin, taking his time. It feels good to have Sid completely at his mercy.

“Okay,” he says, only when Sid is dripping with his spit, puffed up and red. He squeezes Sid’s ass again, patting his thigh. “Turn around.”

Sid lets out another gruff  _fuck_ , and does exactly what he’s told. His dick is hard and bobbing mid-air, an angry color, and it looks fucking huge without the usual nest of hair at its base. Zhenya’s gonna suck him down until the fat head of his cock is leaking down Zhenya’s throat and Zhenya can taste the soft skin at his hilt, but first he’s gonna show Sid how much he appreciates every freshly waxed part of him. He uses his hands to pin Sid against the counter, and drags his mouth down the sharp bones of Sid’s hips until Sid’s dick is pressing desperate against his cheek. He’s gonna nurse everywhere except for where Sid wants it most.

The noises out of Sid’s mouth get needier and needier. Zhenya noses his dick up to kiss at the base where his balls are starting to get tight. He lets his jaw hang open as he lets them sit on the wet fat of his tongue, breathing hot and mean against them. Underneath his hands, he can feel Sid tense and flex helplessly; Sid’s back to not shutting up, just muttering _please, please, please, Geno, please_ , with the same kind of impatience that Zhenya remembers from being twenty and letting Sid finger his ass open bent over Mario Lemieux’s pool table.

Sid’s balls get heavy in his mouth and then finally Zhenya pulls back, lips dragging barely there up the shaft of his dick. He looks up at Sid with the biggest eyes he can manage and sees Sid staring back down at him like he’s something brand new entirely, something he can’t believe.

“So pretty,” Zhenya tells him earnestly. “I like so much.”

Sid makes another choked out, shuddering noise. “You’re gonna kill me looking like that.”

Zhenya grins. “Good,” he says, and then he closes his eyes and finally gulps the impossible length of Sid into his mouth.

Sid’s self control has somehow never translated to getting his dick sucked, especially not when more than fifteen seconds of foreplay is involved. He gets his hands into Zhenya’s hair immediately. His blunt nails scratch against Zhenya’s scalp, and he fucks Zhenya’s face without mercy until Zhenya’s got tears in his eyes and snot coming out of his nose.

“You’re so good to me, fuck,” Sid says, which is ridiculous, because Sid’s the one who went and got waxed for him. Zhenya doesn’t mind getting choked, because he’s got years of practice, and it’s worth it to see Sid lose himself. He’s plum red when he comes, desperate noises punched out of him as his dick pulses down Zhenya’s throat. Zhenya swallows him down and tenderly strokes his thumb over the satiny patch of skin above his dick until he’s done.

Sid breathes heavy over him for another beat, and Zhenya lets his dick slide out of his mouth with practiced ease. He’s feeling pretty smug himself in the moment and ready to get off too, warm up to his ears with all the love he has for Sid and for taking him apart. Sid half-collapses to his knees in front of him and presses a bruising kiss to Zhenya’s already abused mouth.

“Let me,” he says, all desperate and handsy, a little come-drunk clumsy as he pulls Zhenya’s dick out of his own shorts. “C’mere, you’re perfect, come here.”

Zhenya lets Sid push him back into the tiled kitchen floor and lay heavy on top of him, one hand between them both to stroke at Zhenya’s dick mean and quick while he has his other arm bent to the side of Zhenya’s head for support. He’s still making throaty noises in Zhenya’s ear like he’s the one getting a handjob. It doesn’t take much more than that. Zhenya comes thick ropes past his fist all over their shirts.

The sound of them panting together settles over them like a mid-morning fog. Sid smiles and rolls off him, sucking at the jizz in the crease between his thumb and forefinger. “God, that was good. Tell Anna thanks.”

Zhenya laughs.

“Gonna do more than tell her,” he says, and Sid laughs too.

"Good,” he says, pushing himself back up to stare down at Zhenya, the kind of love on his face the same as it was ten years ago, just steeped deep in his blood and more complex, stronger than ever. He pauses, considering, and then nods toward the counter. “Now, you never told me: cheddar or swiss?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **wife** : lmao cheddar or swiss  
>  **wife** : gotta pick the good cheese after a cockmeat sandwich
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dadvansss) & [tumblr](http://dadvans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
